


Until Morning

by AbsolutelyNotAlex



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: John and Paul Actually Have Feelings, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, They're Just Emotionally Constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNotAlex/pseuds/AbsolutelyNotAlex
Summary: Paul was awake. Never mind the fact that it was well past midnight, and they’d just had a show, and he was exhausted. No, his brain was in overdrive.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 36





	Until Morning

Paul was awake. Never mind the fact that it was well past midnight, and they’d just had a show, and he was exhausted. No, his brain was in overdrive. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he’d played an E instead of an A, how John’s tie had been crooked the whole time they were on stage, and speaking of John, who was sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room, by the way, Paul was thinking about the exact shade of light brown his eyes were. These were only a few of the many things pinballing through his mind, and he was so fidgety that he didn’t realize his fingers were tapping out a beat against the mattress and one of his feet was moving side to side as he laid flat on his back. So yes, Paul was awake.

John was awake too, but for very different reasons. He was tired like the rest of them, but he heard Paul’s little tics so loudly that they might as well be a marching band. Or maybe that was the sound of his heart pounding. It always seemed to do that these days, especially when Paul was around, and if John had taken the time to process any emotion other than exhaustion, he would have realized what it meant. But instead John did the only thing he could think of, standing up and walking over to the bed where Paul was laying. He slid under the covers next to Paul. 

“Don’t overthink this.” He whispered. 

“What are you doing?” Paul asked. 

John didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around Paul, pulling their bodies closer together. Paul was stiff as a board, still not quite sure what was happening. All he knew was that John was holding him, and that he wasn’t supposed to put too much meaning to it. After a few moments, he heard John whisper something in his ear.

“Relax, Macca. Yer too tense. ‘S like holdin’ an overgrown stick.” 

Paul let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, and felt the tension leave his body. 

John rested his forehead against the back of Paul’s neck. He could feel Paul’s heartbeat, and it was pounding like a bass drum. He wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about that particular piece of information, so instead of analyzing it further, he let himself drift off to sleep. 

Eventually Paul heard John’s breathing even out. He wondered what would happen in the morning, when they would wake up this way and inevitably have to pretend that night had never happened. Paul didn’t think he could do that. He could pretend about a lot of things, and no, he wasn’t exactly sure what his feelings for John even  _ were,  _ but he knew they were there and he couldn’t act like they weren’t. But that was in the morning, so he figured he’d take John’s advice and not overthink it. Paul closed his eyes and let himself be held, if only for a few more hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I haven't posted in a while (Happy 2020, by the way), and I really have no excuse for that, so sorry. BUT, I do actually have things planned that are to come soon, so there is that. I know this one was lacking in the length department, but as I've said before, I felt like adding much more would have just killed it.


End file.
